


Celebration

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Magic Rituals, Smut, slight magical bondage, slight spoilers for 13x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: After the events of 13x12, Rowena completes the ritual freeing her power and she decides to celebrate with Reader.





	Celebration

You'd been instructed not to move, not to interfere, not even to make a sound. At first, that was easy. It started off just like any other spell. Watching from the side, you watched as Rowena set up the spell, and sat in the middle of the circle, a knife in one hand and the page with the spell in the other.

You watched as she chanted the spell. You could sense the energy building from within the circle. It sent shivers down your spine and made your hair stand on end. You rubbed your arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps forming there.

Rowena stopped chanting and moved the knife towards her neck. You clapped a mouth over your hand, trying to keep from calling out. She'd told you what she'd have to do, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. She cut a thin line down her neck. You winced at the sight.

Purple energy swirled within the cut and flew out, surrounding Rowena.  _Those must be the binds on her power_ , you thought. She was panting and gasping as the spell grew, her voice sounding...you didn't quite know how to describe it. Her eyes were bleeding. You had to stop yourself from intervening, digging your nails into your arms. The bindings began breaking, one by one, until they were gone. Rowena's breathing turned more to sounding like sighs of relief as her eyes and neck healed.

A wind blew, ruffling her hair and blowing out some of the candles. She lowered her arms, smirking. You let out a gasp. Her eyes were glowing purple. And in the dark, they stood out even more. "Ro?" you asked quietly. "Are... you okay?"

The glow died down, leaving her eyes their normal green. "Oh, I'm far better than okay," she said. She flexed her fingers, slowly rising and moving from the circle. "I haven't felt like this in  _centuries_."

"Good. You kinda... scared me there, a bit," you admitted, "I know you told me what was going to happen, but to see it..."

"Shhh," she said, walking towards you, "It's alright now. I've got my power back, we're together, and I feel like celebrating!"

"I doubt anywhere will be open this time of night," you said.

"That's not the kind of celebrating I meant," Rowena said, placing a hand on the back of your neck and pulling you towards her, crashing your lips together. You wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her closer. You could practically taste the power coming off of her. Being with Rowena was intoxicating enough, but the added touch of the magic moving through her made it even more so.

It took your brain a moment to catch up, and you realized Rowena was pulling you towards the bed, tugging off your top. You quickly reciprocated, unbuttoning her night shirt. You wanted to tear it off, but you knew there'd be hell to pay for ruining her clothes. That wasn't a lecture you felt like dealing with at the moment.

Pulling her top off and tossing it to the side, you wrapped an arm around her waist again, while your hand went under her ass. You lifted her up, her legs wrapping around you, and you lowered her onto the bed.

Rowena's mouth moved to your neck, leaving everything from gentle kisses to harsh nips. Your hands went low, pulling off her pajama bottoms and tossing them in the same direction as her shirt. One hand moved back up, caressing her breast, while the other dove between her legs, intending to stroke her through her panties... except, she wasn't wearing any.

You smirked. "Naughty," you breathed in her ear.

She shrugged, returning your smirk and licking a line up your throat and back to your mouth, biting your lower lip. You gave her breast a squeeze in retaliation, and she groaned. Your fingers made large circles around her clit, touching with only the lightest pressure.

She raised her hips, trying to get you to press harder. You tsked, pulling your fingers away. "Behave," you warned her. 

Rowena growled, and with a sudden burst of strength flipped the two of you over, grabbing your wrists and pressing them down beside your head. "Don't forget who's really in charge here, dear," she hissed.

You squirmed under her, pressing your hips up into hers. "I think I've forgotten. Why don't you remind me?" you teased. Her eyes briefly flashed purple, and what had been a little scary earlier, was now quite the turn on.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I will. And I'll make sure you won't forget it this time," Rowena said.

"I love when you talk like that," you said. "I just hope you're not all bark, no bite."

Rowena removed her hands from your wrists, but kept them pinned there with magic. "Trust me," she said, "I've got  _plenty_ of bite!" Her hands trailed down your arms and past your shoulders. One hand went to your neck, wrapping around it with just a tiny bit of pressure, while the other hand trailed down your chest and stomach, her nails leaving red marks in their wake.

"Then prove it," you challenged.

Her grip around your neck tightened, and she pulled you into a rough kiss. She bit your lip harder this time, drawing blood. You hissed, you lip stinging. Suddenly, she tossed you back, your head bouncing on the bed.

Still pinning you down with magic, she crawled up your body, leaving the occasional scratch as she went, before settling over your face, legs on either side of your head.

"Well?" she asked. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

Wasting no more time, you did as she desired, giving her a long lick along her pussy. She sucked in a breath, her fingers tangling lightly in your hair. You continued, giving several more licks, before slipping your tongue inside her. She let out a quiet groan and bit her lip. You went on for several minutes, thrusting your tongue inside her, occasionally leaving to lick a path to her clit, your tongue circling it, before going back to being inside her.

Eventually, she got tired of it, and when you went to her clit again, she tightened he grip on your hair, making sure you stayed exactly where she wanted you. You took her clit into your mouth, sucking lightly as your tongue circled it. Her breathing was growing louder and faster. Her control wavered and you felt the magic holding your wrists down lift. One hand went to her waist, while the other crept between her legs, slipping inside her. She was warm and wet, your fingers sliding in easily. You moved your fingers faster. The noises she made were oddly similar to the ones she'd made during the spell, and you wondered if it had felt similar to what you were making her feel now.

You rolled the two of you over, her back now on the bed as you stayed situated between her legs, working her higher and higher with your fingers and tongue. She moaned and panted, the occasional swear slipping out. Half of them you recognized, the other half were in Gaelic. You moved your fingers faster, crooking them, and worked harder on her clit. Within just a few minutes, she was coming, clenching around your fingers, back arching, crying out and gasping for breath.

You worked her through her orgasm, watching her carefully. There were some amazing sights out there, but few were more amazing than that of Rowena during an orgasm.

As the orgasm died down, Rowena pulled you up and into another kiss. This time it was gentle and slow. You pulled your fingers from her and broke the kiss to lick them clean. You got all except one, Rowena taking your hand and wrapping her lips around your finger, staring you down as she moaned and licked it clean. You bit your lip, fighting back your own moan at the sight.

Rowena flipped the two of you over again, grinning wickedly. "Your turn," she said, her hand trailing down your body. You grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"As much as I'd love that, I think today took a little too much out of me," you said.

Rowena pouted. "You're no fun. I even had a few ideas, now that I've got all my magic."

"Another time, I promise," you said, giving her a brief kiss. "Just not tonight."

"Alright," Rowena said, laying down beside you. You moved closer to her, wrapping your arms around her. You lay there for a few minutes, holding her close, until she moved to get up.

"Ro?" you asked.

"I... I don't know if I can do this," she whispered, swinging her legs over the bed, her head hanging low.

You sat up, moving close to her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I thought having all my magic would make me feel better. Safer. But there's still a part of me that..."

"That's scared?" you suggested. 

She nodded, fighting back a sob. "Sam was right. It never goes away." She sounded defeated. It hurt you to see and hear her like this.

You moved even closer, holding her from behind. "Okay, so maybe Sam was right," you said, "but that doesn't mean you have to deal with it alone. I'm here, and even though I may not be able to fully understand, I'll do whatever you need me to, okay? If you need to talk, or cry, or rant, or just sit in silence, I'm here for you, Ro."

"And what about the nightmares? You can't do anything about those," Rowena said.

"Maybe not, but I'll be here to let you know you're okay when you wake up," you said. "I wish there was more that I could do, but..."

"You've done more than enough for me, Y/N," Rowena said, placing a hand over one of yours. "You've always stuck by me, even when I was doing something stupid. Thank you."

You shrugged. "You don't have to thank me. I'll always be here for you."

A few moments of silence passed, you holding Rowena close as she let a few tears slip down her face. Eventually, she said, "I think I'll try sleeping tonight."

You gave her a soft smile as she turned around. Scooting back over to your side of the bed, Rowena followed, the two of you crawling under the covers. You held her close, alternating between stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back.

She waited a long while to close her eyes, but eventually her eyes started falling shut of their own accord, and she gave in, snuggling closer to you. You knew she'd have nightmares. After what she'd been through, you wouldn't expect anything else. But you were with her. And if she woke up crying or screaming, or even panicking and unaware of where she was, you'd be there to help her. You wouldn't let her face this alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think, and what you thought of the episode, in the comments!


End file.
